I think I lost my mind
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. Perspectiva de Sasuke. "Ella está enferma" dijo Karin, pero no esperaba encontrarme con esto una vez estuve ahí.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo Único

Lo creí una trampa en un principio, lo admito, pero la intriga me obligó a dejar todo y simplemente marcharme de camino a mi pueblo avisando que tenía una misión muy personal, al parecer no hubo problema porque, curiosamente, nadie me siguió.

Fui, tal cual rayo, hasta Konoha. En tiempos de guerra, cuando yo soy el enemigo, no hay cosa más arriesgada tomando en cuenta que el castigo que me corresponde es la pena de muerte pero, ¿cómo ha de importarme si necesito verla con tantas fuerzas? Si Karin mentía ellos ni siquiera sabrían que yo estuve ahí.

Admitiré la nostalgia que causa regresar a un pueblo como ése, en el que me críe y crecí, pero al no ser prioridad eso sino que _ella_ todo pasó demasiado rápido: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré observando por la ventana de su habitación, sin comprender del todo el porqué ella se encontraba en casa cuando todos estaban en plena guerra. Simple y sencillamente se encontraba leyendo, con pacifismo, como si nada sucediera… Karin dijo que estaba enferma, pero estoy seguro que no se refería a eso.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y, por primera vez en un rato, logré escuchar su voz emitiendo un delicado "adelante" sin siquiera girarse a la puerta. De éste modo, una mujer de cabellos castaños entró con un cerdito por delante antes de andar a acercarse a Sakura.

—Shizune, Tonton… es una alegría su visita. Ya empezaba a sentirme sola —pero, si la veía así nada más, era evidente que no le sucedía nada.

—Sakura, ¿qué te ha pasado en el brazo ésta vez? —estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera había notado ese vendaje, a modo que cuando Sakura dirigió su mano hacia el brazo y sonrió tuve que seguir ese movimiento con los ojos.

—No es nada… sabes que últimamente estoy muy distraída, así que estaba haciendo comida para… para él —comentó, apuntando junto a la puerta, a modo que la mujer de cabello castaño se limitó a observar el espacio vacío antes de volver el rostro hacia Sakura, algo entristecida—. ¡Es verdad! He notado que han llegado juntos… ¿Trataron el asunto que debían con mi maestra?

—Sí —reaccioné. Tsunade… era imposible que se hablara con Tsunade, además, ¿de quién estaba hablando Sakura si tan solo ella y Shizune estaban en la habitación?—. Ha dicho que puede quedarse siempre y cuando ayude en la batalla…

—¡Que alivio! —Exclamó Sakura, volviendo su rostro al frente—. Sasuke —di un respingo, ¿me descubrió?—, finalmente podrás mostrarte ante todos y no solo ante Shizune. Espera a que le dé la noticia a Ino, va a volverse loca, pero tú debes cumplir tu promesa y quedarte conmigo, ¿vale?

—Sakura —murmuró Shizune entonces—. Prepararé algo de té…

—Oh, no deberías —pero la castaña se adelantó y se levantó—. Mmh… Shizune, ¿necesitas que Sasuke te ayude?

—No, puede quedarse contigo…

—De acuerdo —contestó la pelirrosa, antes de ver marchar a la castaña y quedarse estática unos segundos. Pasado ellos, miró a su alrededor confundida y suspiro—. Pero… si me ha dejado así nada más. Este Sasuke…

—Sakura —se me escapó de los labios, pero ella se giró de inmediato a verme.

Fue entonces cuando lo noté: sus ojos parecían distantes, como si simplemente no estuviese ahí. Una sensación me recorrió sin compasión alguna, estrujándome en el pecho justo cuando ella sonreía.

—Querías quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad? No tienes que aparentar ante Shizune… digo, igual solo somos amigos, pero ahora que estoy enferma prometiste cuidar de mí —qué hacer… esa era la cuestión referente a cuando ella terminó notando mi presencia, era lo que ahora me preocupaba, ¿podría simplemente creerme que ella estaba alucinando… conmigo?

—No es mi estilo lucir tan débil —murmuré, no muy a gusto. Iba a seguirle el juego, o quizá esperaba que estuviese bromeando conmigo, pero ella sonrió tan sinceramente que me desarmé por ello.

—Entonces ven —me pidió, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado, para dar un par de golpes a la cama, justo a un lado suyo. Lo dudé un par de veces, pero finalmente di un salto y me sostuve en el marco de la ventana, para mirarla fijamente—. Oh, pero no me veas de ésa forma… mira que estoy en pijamas y se siente algo acosador.

—Disculpa —pero no me refería a la forma en la que la miraba. Me disculpaba simplemente por todo, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonto… después de todo, somos amigos —levanté un poco la mirada, para poder verla mejor, a modo que ella se rió—. Es curioso, justo ayer Naruto dijo que no ibas a volver y hoy llegaste temprano a casa.

—Naruto no sabe que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —contesté, mientras bajaba a la cama, con cuidado, a par de que Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

—Solo lo saben Shizune y mi maestra, justo como prometí, Sasuke.

—Gracias —suspiré, antes de mirarla de nuevo—. Ese pijama es algo raro, ¿no te parece?

—Oh, es que realmente es la ropa de la clínica —contestó, mientras lo observaba—. La enfermera está abajo, seguramente ayuda a Shizune… es una mujer agradable, pero me fastidia que me obligue a usar esto siempre.

—Es para no perderte de vista —Sakura se carcajeó.

—¿Es acaso que éste cabello puede perderse? —bromeó, a lo que tuve que sonreír. En realidad parecía feliz, parecía terriblemente animada y eso era lo que más me entristecía: Sakura estaba tan rota que me miraba incluso cuando yo no estaba ahí.

—Tienes razón —admití. Pero creo que me sentía más perdido que lo que pudiera estar ella… verla así no debe ser sencillo para nadie.

Sakura siempre fue fuerte, podía llorar mucho pero pretendía estar con todos nosotros para ayudarnos. Incluso intentó irse conmigo en ese entonces… el puro hecho de considerarlo, el daño del que todos me culpan, eso me hacía pedazos.

—Sasuke —no me di cuenta, me había quedado muy callado—. ¿Sabes? Creo que Naruto me odia.

—No creo que eso pueda ser posible —contesté, sonriendo brevemente—. Es él quien más te quiere, después de todo, Sakura. No podría simplemente odiarte.

—Lo sé —dijo, antes de mirarme—. Pero le he dado razones… ayer vino a hablar conmigo. Me suplicó que me olvidara de ti, que dirigiera todos mis sentimientos hacia él, pero le contesté que no podía mandar sobre mi amor —la miré inmediatamente, confundido—, fue por eso que me ha gritado que no volverías.

—Sakura —susurré, a modo que ella se rió, algo triste.

—Pero, no quiero que me odie —iba a llorar, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces me daba cuenta de que todo lo estaba ahogando, todo lo estuvo reteniendo durante este tiempo y, ahora, su alucinación de mí se había convertido en el único apoyo para ella—, pero tampoco puedo cambiar mis sentimientos respecto a quien amo, a pesar de no ser correspondida.

No podía permitirme a mí mismo el verla así, tan destruida, el dejarle llorar cuando todo se debía simplemente a mí. Si sentía el más mínimo respeto por ella, al menos impediría su llanto, es lo menos que le debía.

De ésta forma, me moví rápidamente, colocando una mano en su cintura mientras que mi cuerpo empujaba el suyo hacia la superficie suave de la cama. Terminó tendida en ésta, observándome con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde jade, algo contrariada, confusa, mientras que sus labios temblaban. Arrastré una de mis manos por encima de la superficie, dejándola a un lado de su rostro, mientras que la otra estaba a la izquierda de su hombro derecho, así fue que las manos de Sakura se movieron a modo de alcanzarme de una forma cuidadosa, como considerando el si debía tocarme o no.

Sus manos se situaron en mi nuca, acariciando mi algo largo cabello. De alguna forma permití que mi cuerpo actuara solo y, en poco, la distancia entre nuestros labios se vio casi escasa, mirándonos apenas un poco entre la pequeñísima abertura de nuestros párpados pero, cuando finalmente logré alcanzar sus labios con los míos, entonces no hubo más nada que vernos, sino que disfrutar de la sensación, del gusto, del placer y de la emoción que podría causar nuestro primer beso juntos.

¿Por qué iba a ocultar lo que siempre fue obvio? Karin se percató de ello desde el momento en que no asesiné a Sakura… siempre confiaba el que alguien vendría a "rescatarla" de mis garras, siempre le preguntaba a Karin al respecto, de si ella estaría sola o alguien la acompañaría, al final de cuentas Sakura siempre era resguardada por algún buen amigo y yo no tenía que evidenciar mis sentimientos, pero esa Karin siempre lo supo.

¿Era por eso que Karin me lo dijo? ¿Por eso fue honesta conmigo cuando me contó sobre la locura de Sakura? Sus palabras fueron exactas y retumban en mi cabeza: "_Ella te ha necesitado tanto que ya te tiene a su lado, sin embargo tú no te encuentras allá, pero ella ni siquiera sabe que no es real: Ella está enferma_".

La seriedad del asunto era tal que no podía admitir mi presencia o ella se asustaría y, lo que temía, era romperla más si le revelaba que estaba alucinando. La mente de Sakura se había vuelto frágil, todo por lo que sintió durante tantos años.

Pero no había peor cosa que saberlo todo y no poder acompañarla en esos momentos de desesperación a como yo desearía: Cuando me separé de sus labios y la observé un par de segundos, pronto los pasos de Shizune me hicieron huir despavorido hacia donde estaba hace unos minutos, dejándolas a solas y que Sakura yaciera confundida y sonrosada en su cama.

No quise moverme en lo absoluto. Me quedé acechando, notando que no sucedía otro episodio de alucinación en lo que estaba Shizune. ¿Era acaso que notó mi presencia de verdad? ¿Sería que habría descubierto que era yo?

Apenas Sakura volvió a estar sola me encargué de volver a su lado, aunque su expresión al verme parecía inicialmente apenada. No me sorprendía del todo pero tampoco me molestaba, podría decir que era un sentimiento que estaba en nuestra capacidad para compartir.

Después de pasar todos los ratos que estuve a solas con ella y notar que, en mi presencia, no padecía alucinación alguna fue que consideré el quedarme hasta que se recuperase. Seguramente Tobi se pondría de un humor de la mierda, pero mi prioridad no era acabar con todo, sino que era dejar un mundo limpio donde ella pudiese vivir con tranquilidad, libre de las escorias.

Pero conocía las consecuencias de pasar demasiado tiempo junto a Sakura… podía ver que estaba recuperándose o, tal vez, tan solo me estaba convirtiendo en el objeto físico de un cuento que se encontraba en su cabeza pero, al menos, mientras más me miraba menos alucinaciones padecía. ¿Era acaso porque no necesitaba que la locura que le embargaba la protegiera porque yo estaba ahí, en carne y hueso, para hacerlo en lugar de su mente? Igual me aterraba la maldita idea.

Sin embargo el estar juntos no podía acarrear peores consecuencias que un despertar de sentimientos muertos que yacían en ambos: Sakura volvía a enamorarse de mí gracias a una alucinación mientras que yo… simplemente he negado mis sentimientos hacia ella durante años en un fallido intento de protegerla. Y es que siempre fue imposible el odiar a Sakura siendo que resulta simplemente perfecta.

Lo que más comprendía de nuestro tiempo juntos era que nuestra relación profundizaría y, bueno, había notado que la noticia de la locura de Sakura se había extendido demasiado rápido pues cada vez tenía más visitas.

Sakura había contando "en confidencia" a Ino respecto al hecho de que ahora éramos más que amigos. Que yo le demostraba mi afecto, que la había besado, abrazado y acariciado en más de una ocasión… simplemente, todo el que lo oía no podía hacer mucho más que poner una cara larga: no le creían.

Consideré el pedirle que nos mantuviera como un secreto pero, sabía, no tenía pretexto para intentar ocultar la relación que teníamos porque, venga ya, yo sí estaba disfrutando mi tiempo a su lado. Demasiado, quizá…

Me constaba que tenerla sostenida por una mano, rodeada por mis brazos, descansando sobre mi pecho, que todo acarrearía horribles consecuencias, pero no se me facilitaba el aceptar que me estaba limitando a una simple alucinación ya que ella había dejado de diferenciar la realidad de la imaginación. Su mente nos había rechazado.

Cuando yo la observaba, velando de su sueño, cuando prestaba atención a su rostro cansado… era entonces cuando intentaba imaginar que nuestra historia no era tan terrible. Sakura era sana, yo había arreglado mis diferencias con la villa y finalmente podíamos estar juntos en paz pero, entonces, la veía salir de su baño y notaba el dibujo de mí con sus dedos en el espejo empañado, cómo parecía hablar con el simple dibujo mientras se cambiaba.

Estaba tan cansado… que lo único que deseaba era a ella, su calor entre mis brazos, sus labios junto a los míos, abrazarla y quedarme dormido, pero no podía darme tal libertad en ese pueblo, aunque al menos deseaba un beso de ella.

Pero Sakura estaba indefensa, dormida en su cama a media noche. La enfermera estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia y asustar a la pelirrosa podría ser malo, aunque siendo débil poco me importó y bastó con terminar con la distancia entre nuestros rostros antes de poder besarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos. Me observó con esos enormes orbes verde jade y sonrió con calidez, luego me tomó por la nuca y me hizo repetirlo una y otra vez, mientras arrastraba sus manos por mi espalda debajo de la ropa, habiéndome ayudado luego a descubrir mi pecho y siendo a nada que me guiase a continuar con su cuerpo. Naturalmente, una cosa llevó a la otra, pero una satisfacción inigualable me embargó mientras la miraba dormir. Una satisfacción sucia, enferma y desagradable.

—Sasuke no ha venido en varios días —murmuró ella, un poco seria—. Ino… ¿crees que esté disgustado conmigo? —la rubia, inmediatamente, le miró con seriedad, como si no lo pudiera tomar en cuenta ahora, antes de volver a la mandarina que pelaba para ella.

—No lo sé, Sakura. ¿Le has dicho algo que pudiera disgustarlo la última vez?

—No en realidad, pero —empezó, antes de morderse el labio inferior, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo antes de que la rubia redirigiese su mirada a ella.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces.

—Él… me ha hecho el amor —entonces Ino pegó tremendo respingo en la silla misma, a lo que Sakura rió divertida—. Venga, no pongas esa cara. Sé que también a ti te gustaba Sasuke, pero ha de quedarte claro… he decidido que seré yo solo su mujer, ya hemos estado juntos, así que será normal que decidamos seguir así, ¿no?

La expresión de Ino fue sorprendente. Parecía furiosa, entristecida y hasta asustada. Ella tan solo pasó a levantarse, dejando el plato con mandarina en la mesa de noche de Sakura antes de retirarse rápidamente. Sakura pareció sorprendida y desanimada por lo mismo, antes de suspirar para sí misma. Yo había estado observando sin parar esos días, puesto que temía el aparecerme después de lo que le había hecho.

Y si se trataba de ella me volvía realmente débil. Tanto que conforme la observaba más consideraba las opciones. Un verdadero futuro en una insana relación entre ella y yo porque, como Sakura había dicho, yo no había ido en días… ella estaba recuperándose y la idea me causó una sonrisa de medio lado. Quizá debía celebrarse con un beso.

—¡Sasuke, volviste! —entonces lo oí. Y sentí el shock recorrerme a la par que ella se ponía de pie—. Te extrañé tanto —aseguró, poco antes de saltar a un vacío que la llevó al suelo, dejando un sonido tremendo que estuvo a nada de hacerme entrar ahí.

—¡Señorita Haruno! —exclamó la enfermera justo cuando entraba y me vi obligado a contener mis deseos, apretando la rama que mi mano derecha afianzaba. Y allí estaba ella.

Sus ojos se habían perdido en algún punto de la pared. Murmuró algo que aquella mujer no escuchó pero que en mis oídos logró hacer cierto eco cuando pude leer sus labios así, mientras aquella enfermera la giraba boca arriba y ella seguía observando ese mismo punto con fijación. Entonces su mente, tan frágil como era, tuvo una grieta.

Sus párpados se separaron bastante conforme la enfermera la llamaba con enorme insistencia y aquellos orbes, ya opacos, fueron lentamente humedecidos por lágrimas saladas que no esperé ver en aquél momento deslizarse tan velozmente sobre las mejillas de Sakura. Acto seguido hizo algo muy parecido a una rabieta con un grito que expresaba todo el dolor que había en su interior conforme ella se volvía un ovillo y comenzaba a jalar su propia cabellera, a golpear con el puño el suelo sin siquiera demostrar esa fuerza bruta que yo había visto y que hubiese podido matar a cualquiera.

Era mi culpa por haber dejado que su cuerpo se diera cuenta de que estaba viendo algo irreal a pesar de que ya me había sentido. Debí aparecerme ahí cuando sus labios me mencionaron pero mi lentitud dejó que ella empezara a romperse lentamente y yo me vi incapaz de mover un dedo ya que ella no estaba sola, ya que pronto habrían más de ellos, ya que yo quería seguir protegiéndola a mi manera.

Quizá era momento de permitir que su cerebro descansara de lo que era real y lo que no. Quizá había hecho más daño del que pretendía. Quizá debía volver a aquella guerra que lo único que pretendía era drenar cada mínima parte de mi vida. Quizá ya estaba demasiado lejos de Konoha cuando me di cuenta.

_Sasuke, creo que he perdido la cabeza._

Ya había destrozado suficientes cuerpos para cuando aclaré mi mente. Ya estaban los ojos de Obito mirándome con aprobación a estas alturas. Ya estaba yo, sin tomar partido en la guerra, a punto de ensuciar más mi nombre y mi espada cuando me percaté de aquello. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ella se olvidara de mi tacto y volviera a creer en la falsedad de una imagen ante sus ojos. Y la brillantez de mi apellido ya se había perdido cuando tuve que tardarme tantas semanas para mover a un lado la escena de delirio de Sakura para ver la que realmente había dado una muestra de mejora en su estado.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver a averiguarlo.

El aroma de Sakura seguía en su habitación, pero ella simplemente no estaba ahí como acostumbraba. Los libros habían abandonado su sitio original, tanto como la mayoría de sus objetos personales y principalmente todo lo que nos relacionara. Sus sábanas habían desaparecido y en lugar de ello había cajas. La escena simulaba a una mudanza que estaba a medias pues aún había cosas por empacar pero en el lugar de paredes blancas habían bocetos de recuerdos en las paredes con pintura carmín.

Aquella última pista me llevó a un solo lugar que pareció lógico en aquél momento, en aquella noche tan profundamente oscura a causa de las nubes conforme yo pisaba cuidadosamente entre cada pieza de mármol, buscando encontrarla… y, finalmente, un poco de luz por la luna dejó lograra ver con claridad aquellos vistosos adornos, aquellas fotos y recuerdos que hacían tanto homenaje a su persona.

—Una vez la dejaste empeoró —yo tan solo había ignorado, por completo, la presencia de ella desde el primer día que estuve ahí—, y entonces realmente pareció una loca de remate… pero yo vi que tenía momentos de lucidez.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —pregunté sin darme cuenta.

—Tuvo un último momento de lucidez —murmuró ella—, encontró un bisturí y, bueno… quizá habrás visto la obra de arte que dejó en su habitación —porque, después de todo, ese color que había adquirido la sangre pegada en las paredes había sido lo que me guió hasta este sitio—. Ella nunca supo que de verdad estuviste ahí.

—Ella lo supo —interrumpí—, lo supo todo el tiempo… por eso hizo esto. Porque cuando la vi romperse tan solo un poco no quise volver nunca más. Y ella lo sabía.

—No deberías estar aquí —me recordó entonces—, Sakura no querría eso, Sasuke… que te atraparan y te asesinaran. Y, justo ahora, dudo que Naruto tolere verte con vida y así nada más, Sasuke.

—Je —solté bajo—, y pensar que ella hizo semejante cuadro en su habitación —para así dejar que la comisura derecha de mis labios se curvara, a par de que pequeñas risas brotaban de mis labios, entre los dientes, siendo inaudibles.

—Hay algo más —me miró fijamente—, si te hubieras quedado un poco, quizá realmente la habrías salvado, Sasuke.

—Sakura se suicidó —dejé que la burla se escapara entre mis palabras. Escuché unas palabras de Karin y aquello no hizo mucho más que detonar mis carcajadas, conforme me inclinaba lo suficiente y tendía la mano ante esa lápida—. ¡Y pintó nuestro beso!

—Ella ni siquiera lo sabía cuando lo hizo, de cualquier forma. Buenas noches, Sasuke… espero que disfrutes tu agonía como ella lo hizo —tras aquellas palabras ella se marchó.

—¡Y pensaron que estabas loca! —exclamé, a par de que apretaba su mano y la jalaba, poniéndome de pie—. Entonces… estemos locos juntos, Sakura —porque a estas alturas no nos quedaba otra opción—, ya que… _Sakura, creo que hemos perdido la cabeza_.

Y las risas que se transformaron en llantos conforme a pasos pesados me dirigía lejos de ahí se convirtieron en un rumor para Konoha. Y la forma en que encontraron, días después, el cuerpo de un traidor no muy lejos de las tumbas fueron noticia en casi todos los países poco después de que las ciudades del fuego se enteraran. Y los incrédulos que se habían dejado llevar por la locura de mi hermosa Sakura tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras cuando entendieron que este no había sido un drama como el de Romeo y Julieta. Y ellos brindaron un homenaje a mudas a un amor que nunca se supo, que nunca se conoció. Que nunca existió.

_Sasuke… Sakura estaba embarazada._

* * *

Aló~ Espero no hayan sufrido mucho. Esto es algo que inicié hace muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo y finalmente pude terminarlo ya que: no me decidía $: Ojalá tengan un buen comentario y por supuesto espero con ansias responder sus dedos en los reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Yo sufrí cuando lo escribí, gajes del oficio.


End file.
